


Happy New Year Indeed

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: They’ve only been in their apartment for a day, but already Stiles can see the released tension in John’s shoulders, can revel in the easy intimacy the man now displays.





	Happy New Year Indeed

Stiles trips over a box. Predictably, his inherent clumsiness mixed with the mess of unpacked boxes scattered around their new apartment is not a good combination. The apartment is big enough - thanks to Peter - that Stiles has plenty of space to walk. He just chooses not to use it. 

Hence, the tripping. 

John is there to steady him though, stepping close and wrapping a hand around Stiles’ waist and pressing Stiles into his side - unreserved in a way he never was in Beacon Hills. It’s New Year’s Eve and they’ve not even been in their new home for two full days and already Stiles is able to notice the change in the John, the lessened tension in his dad’s body. 

For as long as Stiles can remember, his father has been stressed out. It got better when they got together; when John stopped denying the pull between them. Stiles just hadn’t realized how bad it truly was, just how much pressure and responsibility John carried upon his shoulders. It was a relief to both of them that it was now gone, and the way John was acting showed that.

It wasn’t that the man hadn't been affectionate before, he had been, it was just that most of the intimate contact they shared was initiated by Stiles. It was like John had gotten so used to reminding himself that he wasn’t allowed to touch, so used to holding himself back that even in private he wasn’t fully able to shake the habit. But now? Since moving, John had been more touchy that he ever had before, and Stiles was not complaining.

It was so nice, so refreshing to be able to be so close without having to worry at all. Like now, when instead of just steadying Stiles, John crowded close, pulling Stiles’ side into his chest and wrapping himself around his son in an awkward side hug. Stiles didn’t mind, didn’t think he would ever mind being so close to John, especially not when it was John initiating the contact.

The clock read 11:59 p.m. and Stiles smiled up at John, turning his torso so he could press their chests together. He looped an arm around the man's neck, tangling his fingers with the short hair along his nape. John’s smile was soft, gorgeous as it twisted his lips up, his stubble thicker and darker than Stiles had seen it for years. He kept an eye on the clock, waiting and -

The digital display flickered to 12:00 a.m. and Stiles leaned the rest of the way forward, pressing their lips together in a long, soft kiss. John pulled Stiles even closer, his hand dropping to rest on the swell of Stiles’ ass and pressing them further together, though neither turned the kiss into anything other than the gentle press of dry lips that it was.

“I love you,” he whispered into the space between them, tilting his head up for a second, longer kiss.

“Happy New Year,” John said through their shared breath, thrusting his hips forward softly and pulling Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth.

Yeah, Happy New Year indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! First fic of 2018, and I got to say I am happy to start the year off with some Stilinskicest! These two have quickly wormed their way into my heart was one of my top ships, and I _love_ writing them so, so much. It seems that if I'm ever stuck of having trouble with writing, these two come to rescue and get me out of my funk (I have two more fics of these two waiting to be posted!).
> 
> I have so much planned for this upcoming year, and a lot of that can be found over on my tumblr. I hope you guys go check it out since I love talking to new people and I have been making a bunch of posts about my writing. If you wanna keep up with what I'm working on, that is the place to do it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and watching out, I have four more NYE fics coming this week ;)  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
